


The day after

by missukeman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boats and Ships, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Slight oikage, all the hurt, slight kenhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missukeman/pseuds/missukeman
Summary: The house was dead quiet. In the agonicing silence the radio still sang quietly;"I can't make you love me if you don't,  you can't make your heart feel something that it won't





	The day after

It was unusually chilly day of early autumn,  hoarfrost covering all nature, cold wind blowing through even the thickest clothing. The trees had many weeks ago shredded their leaves, painting everything in bright red color resembling a flaming fire field. Kids and teens reluctantly made their way towards schools and working places, trying their best to shielf themselves from the cold.

And within those people, Kageyama too was heading to school. In his opinion, it was too freaking early and too freaking cold to be awake. But no matter the weather he had to go. Kicking a pile of leaves around he stomped towards the school grounds, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. He was almost at the gates when he heard faint footsteps. Coming closer. _Running_. 

"Shit!" He sprinted forward, but it was too late. Hinata hurled past him like a hurricane, winning him with just by few steps.

"Ha!" The redhead jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "I win! How's that!" He grinned, cheeks red from running. He probably wasn't even cold.

Kageyama frowned and walked past him without a simple hello, good morning, nothing. He was too tired and stressed about the upcoming exams. He was not the kind of a person who'd wake up refreshed and looking alive _like some_. No. He was the exact opposite. Nevertheless, Hinata didn't seem to care one bit. The redhead skipped after the boy, blabbering about his morning like he was unable to stop speaking for a second. 

"What's the matter? You seem grumpier than usual" he remarked.

"And you're much more annoying than usual" Kageyama answered indifferently. "Why is it that you have to be this energic all the time? That's not normal."

"Maybe you're the abnormal one?" Hinata laughed, playful sparkle in his eyes. "Did you study for the test?"

"More than you did" Kageyama snorted and walked away. He couldn't deal with Hinata's over the top hyper personality this early in the morning. As a matter of fact, he couldn't deal with it at all. He often found himself to be distracted by the shorter boy. In a very odd, inexplicable way.

He brushed the thought off his mind though, entering the class room to suffer the consequences of not studying for the test. Hoping for the sake of his mind peace he would pass with just pure luck.

He didn't.

The fact he wasn't the only first year who failed was little to no comfort. Hinata was also one of the misfortunate. At least he didn't have to listen the redhead's victory speech of being the smarter one. Worse than failing though was telling the team about it, in case a failed test would affect his time on the court. And the only person he was comfortable telling was their third year senior Sugawara.

After hearing the news Sugawara let out a sigh. "I should have known you two would fail the test." He moved his gaze from Kageyama to Hinata who had conveniently tagged along.

"Sorry.." the two muttered, eyes on the ground.

Suga eyed them for a moment and shook his head. "...You really need to pass this or we're not gonna get to go to the training camp... or at least _you_   _two_   _won't_."

"WHAT?" Hinata let out loud cry causing Kageyama to flinch.

"Oi, don't yell you dumbass!"

"You're the one yelling you dumbass!"

" _Anyway_ " Sugawara stated, crossing his arms with a smile, "I'm sure you will work hard to pass the next time or we'll just have to go without you. Right?"

Hinata jumped on his feet with determinated look. "Yes! Yes!! We promise!" he exclaimed with Kageyama nodding so furiously it looked like his neck was broken.

After some gentle scolding and know it all  lessoning Sugawara let them go to practise which Kageyama was very greatful of. He didn't plan on missing the training camp, he was sure their seniors knew it. Of course they still got yelled by their captain, but it was only called for.

Now he could concentrade on his tosses. Or at least that's what he tried to do.

Lately he hadn't been able to deliver his game properly. Not if he had to be near Hinata, which was all the time, and it was driving him crazy. Whenever Hinata was talking to him, stood too close to him or hit one of his tosses with _that expression_.. it made Kageyama's stomach turn upside down. It made him clumsy and uncomfortable and weird and just so confused and angry at everything with no known reason. He didn't understand why he was acting this way or why Hinata made him feel such things, and it was unbearable.

All he wanted was to play volleyball. That's all. And yet, he couldn't due to his odd behavior around the other.

His missed a lot of his tosses that day. His concentration was all over the place. And to top all that, _everyone_  kept telling him he played worse than he was capable of and the rest of practice was just _are you okays_ and _do you need a breaks_. As soon as the day was over he hurried to change his clothes, hoping to leave before anyone else would. Being off his game that much was more than he could take. The frustration and anger boiled in his head and he wanted to blame it on Hinata, no matter how unfair it was.

Just like he would have been aware of Kageyama's thoughts, Hinata walked in. "Are you okay?"

Kageyama gave him a silent grunt.

The shorter boy sat down to change. "You seemed a little off today.."

"And who's fault is that?!" Kageyama suddenly spat out, surprising even himself. However, he didn't have time to argue. Lifting his bag on his shoulder he stormed out. He needed space. From everyone, but especially Hinata. He needed fresh air and some peace and quiet to calm down and recover from the humilation of doing so badly at the practice. 

The outside air was not much colder than before, but the weather had still changed radically since the morning (matching his mood perfectly). It seemed like a storm was coming. He took a deep breath, closing eyes and taking few seconds to calm himself down.

However, the peace and quiet Kageyama had hoped for didn't last for long, since Hinata ran after him shortly.

"We can't miss the training camp!" he blurted, following the taller boy as he started walking. "That would be like, really bad?!"

"Tch, I know that!" Kageyama snarled. "And why are you following me? You live in the other direction. Shoo, go! If you don't hurry you're gonna get caught up in the storm."

He was sure Hinata had heard him loud and clear, but he still kept following. "Eeehh, Kageyamaaa... we have the same problem..  you know we have to study hard to pass that test or we can't goooo..."

It was fairly obvious he had something in mind. Frowning frustrated Kageyama halted, shooting an irritated look at him. "Spit it out then. What do you have in mind..?"

"Weeeeellll..." Hinata explained his plan with great confidence. It was basically just to invite himself over, invade Kageyama's personal space by hanging out at his place, eat all his food and study together.

And even if Kageyama had a hard time accepting, he knew they really did need to study and might benefit from doing it together.

As they walked the weather kept turning darker and more rainy which forced them to speed up. They arrived on his door right before the storm hit and threw themselves in the hallway.

"Brrrh, so cold..." Hinata shivered, dripping wet and curled up hair.

Even if Kageyama found him annoying at times.... he couldn't help the thought how cute Hinata looked just now.

....

Wait.

What was he thinking?? 

Feeling his cheeks heating up he quickly turned away. "I'll bring us something to dry ourselves with" he mumbled, fetching them some towels and quickly sliding to kitchen to make tea so Hinata wouldn't catch him blushing.

_'Calm down, it's just Hinata. Stupid dumbass Hinata who's not cute at all.'_

After the said shortround was done with the impossible quest of getting his hair fixed down, he got weirdly exited solely for the reason he had never visited there before. Running over the house and exploring until Kageyama downright forced him to sit on a chair. "You don't have to be so exited. It's just a house..."

Althouhg he had to admit, it was rather strange having a guest over. His social life mostly existed at school and court and both of his parent were usually working late or aboard. He was more than used to being alone in this house.

After few hours of pickering about food, what to study, how to study and which of them was more stupid, they ended up sitting on his room in silence, both deeply focused on their books.

Hinata was moaning and muttering under his breath, scratching his head as he struggled to understand the subject.

Kageyama on the other hand felt like he was very close of having a heart attack. He had sweaty palms, couldn't really put his mind to understand any words he read. His studying was going nowhere, not when he was alone in his room with Hinata.

It felt pointless, and since he couldn't really study he figured a break would do the trick. If he just put his mind in rest for few minutes it would be okay. Laying his book down he opened his mouth to call the studying off but a sudden loud thunder and a lightning cut him away from his thoughts. He looked at Hinata who returned his gaze. The lights flickered, until complitely went out.

A whiny starteled moan escaped Hinata's lips.

Kageyama frowned, glaring at the other. "Don't be such a wuss... The lightning must have just hit the power cable." 

"S-should we do something about it..?"

Kageyama shrugged. "It usually takes less than hour for the power to come back.. We might as well just wait it out. Or you could..." ... _go home_. He glanced out. There was no way Hinata could leave in this weather. "Uh, we might as well wait it out."

In the dark Hinata moved a bit closer clearly  afraid. "If the p-power went out... why is your r-radio still working? I-i-it's a ghost!!"

Nudging the other away from his side Kageyama frowned. "No, dumbass. It runs on batteries."

"Oh.. alright.." Hinata seemed to have calmed a bit, but he surely wasn't his energic self anymore. "Should we, I don't know, talk or something?"

"What, why?"

"I'm scared."

"No."

Hinata pleadingly grabbed his sleeve, moving closer again. "Awww, Kageyama pleeaaaaase! I don't like the dark!"

Kageyama let out defieted grunt and hesitantly noddded. "...Fine." If it was anyone else he wouldn't have given in. But.. it was Hinata.

The other moved even closer. "So.. what should we talk about?"

Asking that kind of question from Kageyama was like asking a cat how to be a dog. Shortly put, Kageyama wasn't really a guy with knowledge about normal conversations or small talk. He settled to shrug once again. "..volleyball?"

Hinata answered with a small pout. "Jeez, Kageyama, that's what you want to talk about? Not that I don't like talking about volleyball, but... we can talk volleyball everyday. We have to talk about something personal, like, who do we like!"

Kageyama leaned to his bed with a little insecure glace away from the other. "That's stupid. You're stupid."

It was Hinata's turn to frown. "It's not stupid! And neither am I! I'm trying to pass time here with some nice conversation and you're just being mean dumbass idiot! Actually... you have been mean dumbass idiot more often lately!"

It was dark, but his brown eyes seemed to glow as he glared at Kageyama.  It was too hypnothic to look away, even when Kageyama knew his cheeks were heating up. His heart started racing like the thunderstorm outside. Hinata's face was close, so close... too close for comfort. Why did he had to stare in his eyes like that? His gaze was piercing, thrilling deep in Kageyama's soul. He felt weak, vunerable... exposed.

He wanted to press closer.. crab his stupid cute annoying face between his hands, press their lips clumsily together and-

_WAIT! What am I doing? What am I THINKING?!_

Feeling ashamed of his thoughts, he was about to break the eye contact but surprisingly Hinata turned away first.

"I should probably go home" he mumbled in a small soft voice.

Kageyama's heart sank in his stomach. He must have offended Hinata by refusing to talk. "Uh, hey.." he tried to say something, anything... but couldn't find the words.

"Whatever. This was stupid idea anyway." The redhead stood up and made his way to the frontdoor. For a moment he stood there, ready to head out, but stopped for a moment to look at Kageyama over his shoulder. "I know you don't like me, but do you always have to be so mean?" His voice sounded tense. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Kageyama wanted to answer. He wanted to tell Hinata he was sorry for being harsh, but the words never left his lips. He stood in silence, eyes nailed to the floor.

Taking his silence as a yes, Hinata's features were painted in hurt expression. 

"Well, just so you know, I hate you too.." He slammed the door behind himself, leaving Kageyama alone in the dark. He was frozen in place, trying to collect his thoughts, to understand what just happened.

If Hinata really hated him... then there was no point in going after him. After all, Hinata chose to head home in a storm rather than stay. Hinata hated him. He must have. And Kageyama knew for a fact, it was not easy to hate him. He was angry and mean, and.. 

...he didn't want to admit to himself, but the reason Hinata was driving him off the balance was purely caused by his hopeless crush on the boy.

The storm was still roaming outside, but Kageyama's world had stopped moving. He stood still, trying not to break in tears.

The house was dead quiet. In the agonicing silence the radio still sang quietly;

  
_"I can't make you love me if you don't, you can't make your heart feel something that it won't._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to deliver pain and sadness until the sweet end


End file.
